


Where Rebels and Guardians Collide:Episode 1

by animefan419



Series: Rebels and Guardians [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... The Guardians of the Galaxy had just made their escape from Thanos. Due to an engine failure, they make an emergency landing on the planet Geonisis to make repairs. Little do they know that they will be caught in the middle of a war between a small band of rebels and the evil imperial army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Rebels and Guardians Collide:Episode 1

Peter was just about done with his shopping list. His friends were ready to get out as soon as possible due to their last visit. Rocket gave Peter that are you sure that you got everything look. As usual, Quill gave Rocket an eye roll as he bumped Rocket's shoulder. All of a sudden, Groot noticed that someone was up on the roof. Gamora, Peter's padawon made an attempt to calm Groot down.  
Rocket noticed that the person on the roof was giving out signals. Peter said that he felt a disturbance in the force as Rocket's eyes widen.

"Guys I think we better get out of here."

"I am Groot."

"Hey Gamora, do you think that we could cut down that boulder."

"I'm already on it Master."

The sound of the explosion caused buildings to fall everywhere. Unfortunately, the Guardians ran into the people caused the explosion. One by one, the Guardians were knocked out by the mysterious bandits. Peter was dizzy, but it didn't take long for him to register that he was in a ship. When Peter tried to look inside his pockets he noticed that his light saber and his cassette player were gone and that he was tied up with his padawon. Groot and Drax were tied up together and Rocket was tied up all by himself. Peter noticed that a blue haired kid was playing with his cassette player who happen to drop it once it started playing music.

"Hey kid, the off button is the second one to your left." Peter instructed.

The boy calmed down once he turned it off. Peter was surprised to see a Lasalt laughing at the poor boy. Lasalts were extinct the last time he checked. He also noticed another male Jedi, a woman, and a green Twilight who seemed to be arguing with the Jedi like a married couple. Peter knew that he was in for it big time and he has been in trouble with the Nova Jedi Council before. All he has to do now was to think of an excuse to get out of his current situation.

"Hey check it out Imperial spies. I can't wait until my fists can knock them out again." Said the Lasalt.

"Zeb, check out this light saber, I haven't seen one this advance before. Maybe we can sell it to Zecrom for some Credits."

"What should we do about the music box Sabine?"

"We can just throw it in the nearest dump."

Peter was obviously offended by Sabine's comment, but he was smart enough to know that he should be quiet. It wasn't his first alien abduction and Peter was trying to keep Drax quiet since he was threating Zeb to punch him. Groot noticed that Rocket was picking a fight with some old C1-10P droid and tried to get the two to calm down. Fortunately, the Jedi was able to calm everyone down. The Jedi's supposed with inspected everyone as if she were a detective. Peter's spine shivered after when he passed the inspection.

"No they are not Imperial spies, but they are not from around here. Not from any known sector at least."

"So are you saying that we got the wrong guys Hera?"

"Are you saying that these guys are from the future?"

"Ezra, now that you mentioned it that could explain the light saber, I mean you two are the only Jedi around."

All of a sudden, the Ghost was hit while in hyperspace. Everyone one was in a panic and Ezra was untying the Guardians of the Galaxy and made an attempt to get everyone to safety. Drax grabbed Rocket who was still fighting with Chopper. Instantly, the Ghost disappeared without a trace. Luckily, everyone got out of hyperspace safely. Suddenly, Ezra's mouth dropped open when he saw a giant floating skull in the middle of space.

"Everyone, welcome to the future." Peter said with a grin.


End file.
